helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence's Request
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mom is more strict with Magda in her training. Even so, she still insists on visiting the slum! Objective Beat your opponent in the tavern: 0/1 Rewards EXP +86 900 Diamond +50 Embellished Stockings x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Blackgloves titled "Black Glove's Letter" that reads: :Kitty, you should be up now. What were you doing when your maid handed you the tray with letters? I've heard that some noble ladies will ask their maids to style their hair curls while they hold the morning tea and learn on the bed to open the letters slowly. Some of the envelopes would come with ribbons and perfume. Or with a token that is only known to the recipient and the sender. If I have a letter attached with a token, what kind of token would you like it to be? I had a big fight with those people yesterday. It made me really tired. I have to rest now. By the way, the matter you were worried about has been settled. The servant has taken away the person he wants. So... You can relax now. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, Line Nine, Chapter Three of the Lady's Code reads, 'If juice is accidentally spilled on you at the ball, what should you do?' Magda: ...Well, I calmly give my regards to the guests, and respectfully forgive the transgressor. Then I politely indicate that I must leave temporarily. With quick, short steps, I move elegantly to the locker room and ask a servant to acquire a new dress as quickly as possible. Maid: Wow, she remembers everything she has copied today. Madam? Eliza: Could you repeat the answer that you just gave, Magda? Magda: Hmph... I calmly give my regards to the guests, and respectfully forgive the transgressor. Then I politely indicate that I must leave temporarily. With quick, short steps, I move elegantly to the locker room and ask a servant to acquire a new dress as quickly as possible. Eliza: And what if the juice spills on your chest when you're in a gauzy dress? Magda: Well... Eliza: In that case, you should cover your chest with something and leave quickly. Go to the locker room as quickly as possible and go find out who spilled the juice. If it was some noble lady who accidentally did it by themselves or secretly ordered someone else to, you must maintain your temper and calmly continue to establish friendship with her. Or at least appear to. Magda: Mom? Eliza: While you are not yet strong enough, you must keep your head down. But once glory returns to the Ellenstein, you may try things that you were not capable of before. It's allowed. Do you understand? Magda? Magda: Mom, you're incredible... (Compared with Mom, I have a long way to go...) Eliza: Did you memorize it all?! Magda! Magda: Of, of course! You said when juice spills on your chest, you should... Eliza: Very good. Copy what I just said thirty times and repeat them to me. Magda: Huh? But this isn't in the Lady's Code... Eliza: I'm the one in charge, so I decide the content. The Lady's Code is only a book of reference, Magda. You must learn to infer other things from one fact. Magda: Mom, that's tricky... Eliza: What are you babbling about? Get moving! Now! Get copying! Story Chat 2 Civilian Woman: Heiress! It's you again! Magda: Hahaha, uh... we meet again, what a coincidence! Civilian Woman: Heiress, you are always in the tavern. It would be hard to miss you here. Hmph, well, I am in a new dress today. I won't lose to you again! Magda: !! : Story Root 1 : Hahahaha! Winning is so much fun! No wonder those people in the casino are crazy about it! : Magda: I can't believe I lost... : Civilian Woman: Since you didn't beat me, you can't meet Blackglovess. Scram! You're not welcome here! : Ends Story Root 2 Civilian Woman: Lost again! I can't believe it! Hey, where did you buy your clothes from? Such incredible handiwork. And your jewelry... woah, it's so shiny! Magda: Hahaha, it's alright... Thank you, you're really cute! Civilian Woman: ...Cute!? I'm so tough on you and you think I'm cute! You're weird! You're looking for Blackglovess, aren't you? I'll call him for you. Hey, Blackglovess, someone comes for you. Shana: Right! Coming! Blackgloves: Shana, what's going on? Shana: Bad news. Someone was taken away again. I hear that she was a rotten gambler. They're really pushing their luck! Blackgloves: Any news now? Shana: The men we sent out are missing. I've already sent someone to find them, but who knows if we'll find them! If I could catch them, I'd beat them to death, and then strip them naked... Blackgloves: ...Hmph, I understand your frustration. By playing hide and seek in a slum, they must have no respect for us. How may has it been now? Shana: Counting in the butcher, the beggar, and that drunkard who disappeared by the river... So this one should be the... Wait, is she an outsider? Blackgloves: No, she's not. By the way, the person who was just taken away was connected with her. Magda: ...Connected with her? Is that... Blackgloves: Yes, she is the one who was saved by you and that servant behind you. You paid four bags of coins for her. Magda: So it's her. By the way... Huh? Lawrence, when did you get here? Lawrence: ... Miss Magda, can I have a word with you? Magda: Sure. ...You want me to save her? How can I save her? I don't know magic and I can't... Lawrence: You are on speaking terms with those two, aren't you? If you agree, there will be a way out. Magda: (Is he taking about Blackglovess and Shana?) Lawrence: I beg you, Miss Magda. Magda: Get... Get up. You're not my servant. You don't kneel before me. Lawrence: I've heard that the people who are taken away never return. I'm very worried. Miss Magda, I very much regret my rude behavior towards you earlier. I hope you can forgive me... Magda: I have always been wondering, as a servant of the Jorcastle family, what relationship could you possibly have with a rotten gambler of the slum? Lawrence: That... that's because... Magda: Based on my knowledge, your parents are both deceased and you have no relatives in Finsel. Lawrence: ... Magda: Don't lie to me. Give me your reason for saving her, Lawrence. Lawrence: ... Magda: Not gonna talk? Well, in that case... Lawrence: Miss Magda, you saved her once. You won't mind saving her once again... Magda: Lawrence, you're a servant of one of the Four Families. You should know what family implies. I don't know why you want to save her, so I can't tell whether this is a threat to the Ellenstein family. Since you won't talk, I won't press it. Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein... Magda: Sorry, if you don't have anything eles... Lawrence: ...I'll tell you. But you must keep it a secret. That woman... has very beautiful green eyes. Green eyes are rare among civilians. Magda: Exactly, I remember Miss Lynna is... green eyed...? Green eyes?! Then... The legends are true? Lawrence: ... Rest assured. It won't harm the Ellenstein family. Magda: I understand. Do you know where she is? Lawrence: I've been spying on them all night long. I know where they are. Shana: So can you take us to find those guys?! Magda: Miss Shana, when did you get here... Shana: Now is not the time. Hey, servant, you know how to find those people? Lawrence: Yes. Shana: Well then, lead the way! I'll go tell the boys to bash them in! Blackglovess, are you coming? Blackgloves: Yes, of course. Lawrence: So you've been eavesdropping on us all along? Shana: What if the answer is yes? Blackgloves: The noble's servant, let me tell you something. Here is a slum, rather than an airtight noble banquet. Rumors spread fast. Shana: Besides, don't you have some intentions for us? If you want us to get that person out, you'd better bring us along! Lawrence: ... Shana: Hey, you're a gorgeous woman. Blackglovess doesn't treat you as an outsider, but you'd better not get yourself involved in fights. Your cries in fear would distract us from our work! Magda: Ah... But I quite want to see this... Blackgloves: Believe me, that's not a proper show for you. Go back home, Heiress. Magda: Fine... Story Chat 3 Magda: I hope everything goes well with them. Eliza: What do you mean by them? Magda: Mom...? Umm, I mean I hope my next task goes well. I don't want to let down you and the patrons. Eliza: You had this expression on your face when I caught you eating candy from the candy jar when you were little. Magda: Huh? I didn't... Eliza: I'm not kidding. I remember when you were little, you would stuff the candy into your pockets and go out to secretly give it to kids along the street. Why did you do that? Magda: Because I felt sorry for them... Eliza: Since then, every time you went past the street, they would crowd around you and ask if you'd brought candy. Once they even grabbed you and ripped your clothes, but you told me you did it yourself by accident. Magda: ... Eliza: Your expression was... How do I describe it? You were looking nervously at me, afraid and anxious, because I ruled that your dress would mean a grave punishment. How could a lady ruin her own dress? This is strictly forbidden. So the punishment for ruining your dress was severe. I warned you many times. But even so, you still didn't rat out the children. At that time I had deep worries about your future. Dancing, etiquette, banter, speech are what can be improved through training. However, it is difficult to change someone's nature. Magda, you concern too much about others. A true noble would never do this. (Concern about others...?) But later on... You surprised me a lot. Magda: ... Eliza: By the way, it really was a long time ago. It's late, you have to go to bed. We'll talk more about that if you're interested. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript